


After Interview

by omgdatphantho



Series: Smutty Friday [34]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Businessman Dan, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, Pastel Phil, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: This is not the first time I’ve written a sequel to a Smutty Friday fic. However, it’s the first time a sequel has also been a Smutty Friday fic of it’s own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the first time I’ve written a sequel to a Smutty Friday fic. However, it’s the first time a sequel has also been a Smutty Friday fic of it’s own.

Phil stares wide eyed at Dan. His recently spent cock twitches at the sound of Dan’s words.

“Okay.” Phil answers. The orgasm that ripped through his body was one of the best he’s ever had. If Dan’s offering more, Phil would be a fool to turn him down.

Dan chuckles and nods at Phil’s statement. He gathers up his clothing and begins to redress. Phil follows suit, albeit at a slower pace. Dan sits in his chair and pats his lap before picking up the phone on his desk.

“Sheila? Cancel the rest of my day. There’s something that I must take care of.” Dan says into the phone. Phil’s curled up in his chest and Dan’s skims his fingertips over Phil’s arm.

Dan sets down the phone and wraps his arms around Phil. Phil hums contently at the warmth radiating from Dan.

“Can I take you back to my house?” Dan whispers softly into Phil’s ear. Phil nods and Dan places a light kiss onto the side of his head.

Phil watches from the side of the room as Dan gathers papers and shoves them into his briefcase. Before long, Dan’s taking his hand and leading him out of the room. Phil can feel people watching him as he walks hand in hand with the boss. The last thing he sees before the lift doors shut is the women behind the front desk smirking at him as if she completely knows what just transpired. Phil feels his face flash warm before she disappears from sight.

Dan leads them through the parking garage and into his car. He’s a gentleman in opening the car door for Phil and making sure he’s comfortable before entering himself.

They’re quiet the whole ride to Dan’s flat. Classical music drifts lightly through the speakers and Dan’s hand stays on top of Phil’s leg with his thumb rubbing circles into the side. Phil can feel warmth spreading outwards through his body from the touch.

In what feels like a blink of an eye, they arrive at Dan’s apartment building. The lift takes them directly to the top all while Dan’s arm wraps protectively around Phil’s waist.

“Welcome to my humble abode.” Dan says as he opens the door. The front entry way is roughly the size of Phil’s own bedroom. He knows they’re in the penthouse so his own flat will feel like a cardboard box compared to this place.

Dan leads them further into the flat and they arrive into a lounge area. A large kitchen and dinning room can be seen through the open doorways to the left. Large French doors stand against the far side of the lounge and they open onto a wide balcony. Dan drops his possessions onto a table and starts pointing out various parts of the flat.

Phil isn’t listening to Dan. His eyes are wandering around the space as he takes in the shades of black, grey, and white that decorate the space. Color seems to be extremely lacking everywhere. Dan’s leading him down the hallway, still talking about the various rooms that lay beyond the closed doors.

“This is my room.” Dan says as he pushes open a door at the end of the hall. It’s the only part of the tour that Phil actually heard.

Just like in his office, the floor is covered in grey carpet. Three of the walls are white except for the wall directly opposite of the door; that wall is black. A monochrome squared comforter covers the bed. A large flat screen is attached to the wall across from the bed and more French doors lead out to a balcony. There’s a dresser, a couple of side tables with lamps on them, and another door that Phil assumes leads to the bathroom to round out the space.

Dan’s arms slide around Phil’s waist and he pulls their bodies flush together. With some stooping, Dan’s able to place kisses up and down Phil’s neck.

“Shall we move to the bed?” Dan whispers in Phil’s ear before biting down on his earlobe. Phil hums and nods. Dan sweeps Phil up in his arms before gently disposing of him on the bed.

Phil stares up at Dan with wide eyes. He can feel his nerves beginning to fray. When they were in the office, there was only a limited amount of things they could do sexually with their limited resources. Now, they’re in Dan’s room and Phil’s unsure of what deviant things he has hidden around the space.

Dan’s hand reaches out and he gently caresses Phil’s cheek. “What are you thinking about?” he asks in a low voice. Phil inhales deeply before answering.

“I’m thinking about all the things you are probably going to do to me. I bet you’re really kinky.” Phil states. Dan chuckles and Phil frowns.

“Don’t worry Princess. I’m kinky, but I’ll never do anything that you don’t want me to do.” Dan explains. Phil feels his nerves sooth at Dan’s words.

“So what would you like to do to me?” Phil asks in a whisper. Dan’s eyes glint in a teasing manner.

“Would it be alright if I bound your wrists together and tied you to the headboard?” Dan asks in an equally low whisper.

“Yes Daddy.” Phil replies after a moment of consideration.

Dan leans down and presses his lips against Phil’s. The kiss is less hurried than the ones they shared at Dan’s office, but it still holds just as much passion. Phil’s hands encase the sides of Dan’s head and holds him gently in place. Dan’s hands work their way down Phil’s torso to the bottom of his shirt.

Phil feels Dan’s fingers tug at the buttons of his shirt in an attempt to remove it. Phil drops his hands and starts undoing the top buttons. Their fingertips brush against one another’s in the middle. Dan leans back and pulls Phil into a sitting position before pushing his shirt off his shoulders.

Dan watches with glee as Phil’s shirt slides down his arms before being cast aside. His eyes wander the pale expanse of Phil’s skin with a hungry expression and Phil fights his natural instinct of covering his bare chest. Dan pushes Phil back onto the bed and sets to work marking him as his own.

Plump, chapped lips drag across Phil’s chest. They’re intermixed with the occasional scrape of Dan’s teeth and his broad tongue to sooth the pain away. By the time Dan’s mouth arrives at the top of Phil’s skirt, he’s left a clearly defined trail in his wake.

Phil plants his feel flat on the bed and lifts his hips up. Dan’s able to undo and shimmy Phil out of his skirt. Phil’s panties are pulled tightly across his semi hard cock. Dan lightly dances his fingers across Phil’s erection.

“Mhmm.” Phil moans as Dan licks over the head.

“Touch yourself for me.” Dan orders before moving off the bed.

Phil palms himself as he watches Dan strip down. His lust filled eyes wander across Dan’s tan, smooth skin before focusing on his crotch. He bites his lip and properly grips himself at the sight of Dan’s cock. His mind flashes back to the office and his body begins to crave the stretch he was given once more.

Dan quickly grabs his needed supplies before returning to the bed. He pulls Phil’s hands above his head and secures them to the headboard. His hands slide down Phil’s sides while his nails scrape lightly against his skin. Phil bucks his hips up into Dan.

“Daddy please!” Phil begs as he ruts his hips in search of friction. Dan grinds his hips down with a satisfying moan.

Dan sheds Phil’s panties leaving them both completely exposed. He leans down and gently suckles the head of Phil’s cock. Phil begins to thrash as pleasure starts expanding through his body.

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you. I’ll take care of you.” Dan assures Phil as he nuzzles his thigh. Phil barely as time to nod his head before Dan’s taping at his entrance with a lubed up finger.

Slowly, Dan slides his finger inside. Phil’s still loose from their earlier activities, but Dan would rather be safe than sorry. One finger turns into two which leads to three which causes Phil to cry out when Dan brushes against his prostate.

“Please Daddy!” Phil cries as his head moves against the pillow and his hips thrust down onto Dan’s fingers.

Dan prepares his cock and slowly sinks inside Phil. Even though they just had sex a little over an hour ago, it feels like a lifetime.

“Princess!” Dan moans as he bottoms out. After a moment of adjustment, he starts to move.

His pace is slower than it was at the office, but it’s steadily increasing. Phil’s tugging at his restraints in a vain attempt to cling to Dan. Dan’s thrusts are gently and yet forceful all at the same time. His mouth is leaving bruises on the side of Phil’s neck.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Phil cries as he feels Dan hit his prostate. Heat is pooling in his stomach and he feels so close to the edge.

“Can I cum? I need to cum?” Phil babbles as he moves his hips in the hope of gaining friction. Dan’s hand moves between their bodies and grips Phil’s cock tight.

“Cum for Daddy.” Dan huffs, his own orgasm building inside of him. With a few wonderful tugs and spot on thrusts, Phil succumbs to his orgasm. Dan follows right behind.

Dan slides out and unties Phil. Phil sits on the bed admiring the slightly red rings around his wrists while Dan works on cleaning them up. They lay on the bed with Dan on his back and Phil snuggled into his chest.

“We have to talk about this.” Dan says. Phil hums, his eyes closed tight.

“First sleep, then talk.” Phil replies in a slurred tone. Dan chuckles as he lays listening to Phil drift off before joining him in sleep.


End file.
